Avec des si
by Titania.M
Summary: 100 mots-Et si on réhabilitait Peter Pettigrew? Et si Ron trahissait Harry! Avec un peu de magie, on peut tout changer!
1. La réhabillitation de Peter Pettigrew

**La réhabilitation de Peter Pettigrew**

_En 100 mots_

_Ceux qui connaissent le principe des 100 mots FDFF comprendront, pour les autres disons que le titre résume assez bien.  
__Un grand merci à Angie Black pour ses précieux conseils !  
_

_Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR (je lui laisse volontiers le rat!)_

La fin du silence

Il s'avance doucement, prudemment.

La potion meurtrière à la main, le rat se glisse derrière son maître.

Il a tellement attendu le jour où ses sacrifices allaient payer.

Il avait tout donné pour être celui qui tuerait le plus puissant des mages noirs: ses amis, son bonheur…

Il serait un héros adulé des foules, celui qu'il avait toujours voulu être.

Il voulait réaliser ce rêve, dut-il mourir pour cela.

Les autres le prenaient pour un traître. Ils n'avaient pas compris qu'il n'était ni lâche, ni faible. Juste égoïste, juste fou…

Ce soir, c'était la fin de son silence…

_C'est mon premier 100 mots, soyez indulgents ! Mais tous les commentaires sont bienvenus !_


	2. Ron trahit Harry

**Ron trahit Harry  
**_En 100 mots  
Ceux qui connaissent le principe des 100 mots FDFF comprendront, pour les autres disons que le titre résume assez bien.  
__Disclaimer_: _Rien à moi, tout à la tueuse de Sirius, J.K Rowling_

Pour une poignée de gallions

« Essaye de me comprendre Harry ! Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'avais vraiment besoin d'argent. Je ne pouvais pas refuser…Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir Ron ! Quand je pense que j'avais confiance en toi… Tu as trahi notre amitié. J'ignorais que pour toi, elle ne valait qu'une poignée de gallions. J'espère au moins que ton ego est satisfait par ce tissu de mensonges… »  
Harry s'arrêta, écumant de rage. Dans sa main, il tenait l'objet de sa colère, le nouveau best-seller sorcier et l'œuvre de son meilleur ami : « Ron Weasley et la pierre philosophale » !

_RAR: Mes premières rewiews (des étoiles pleins les yeux)! Merci beaucoup à tous! J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.  
**Angie Black:** Merci à toi ma première rewieweuse! Je sais que je me répète mais tes compliments me font toujours autant plaisir! Voilà la suite!  
**beru ou bloub:** C'est vrai qu'il faut être fou pour s'attaquer à Voldemort (il n'y a qu' à regarder Dumbledore ) particulièrement quand on est aussi faible que Peter! Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'il se rachète non? Merci à toi!  
**Fabiola de Foubabil-Fafouin: **Et oui je me lance dans l'aventure FDFF! En espérant être à la hauteur! Tu as raison vivement la réhabilitation de Peter que l'on comprenne ce qui a poussé un maraudeur à agir ainsi! Merci pour tes encouragements!  
**Dreyd: **Il n'est pas interdit de rêver et qui sait peut être qu'un jour..._


	3. Le renvoi d'Hermione de Poudlard

**Le renvoi d'Hermione de Poudlard  
**_En 100 mots_  
_Même principe que pour les histoires précédentes!  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, et tout àJKR!_

_  
_Miss-je-sais-tout  
  
« Je n'en peux plus Minerva, il faut que ça cesse ! La dernière fois, elle a carrément insinué que je ne savais pas ce que je disais à propos des propriétés de certaines plantes. »  
« Elle déconseille aux élèves de venir se faire soigner à l'infirmerie, sous prétexte que mes remèdes ne sont pas les plus efficaces ! »  
« Elle assure les cours à ma place et elle donne même des devoirs supplémentaires ! »

Minerva McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait plus le choix, la réputation des professeurs de Poudlard en dépendait. Hermione Granger serait renvoyée pour avoir été une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout.

_RAR: Merci à tous pour vous rewiews! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos commentaires me font plaisir!  
**Angie Black**: Que dire que je n'ais pas déjà dis sinon que je te remercie!  
_**_Fabiola de Foubabil-Fafouin_: **_Je suis sûre que ça vendrait autant mais plutôt comme un livre comique! Merci à toi!  
**Folle De Flannerie Fainte: **Merci pour tes encouragements! Et oui c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime Ron (et qu'on le déteste aussi). C'est un perso que j'apprécie beaucoup alors ça valait bien ce petit hommage ._


	4. Severus en string

**Severus en string  
**_En 100 mots  
Même principe que pour les histoires précédentes!_

Disclaimer: Severus est à moiiii! Non? Vous êtes sûrs? (soupir) Tout à JKR

Une soirée…inoubliable !

« Merlin, j'ai terriblement mal à la tête ! » songea Severus tandis qu'il émergeait de son sommeil.  
Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il constata qu'il était écroulé sur le sol de sa classe de potions et seulement vêtu…d'un string ?

Avec tout le sang froid dont il était encore capable, le maître de potions tenta de se remémorer sa soirée.  
Une fête dans une salle déserte… 500 points en moins…un sort de sobriétépour Weasley qui avait ricoché…et qui s'était inversé…  
Severus étouffa un juron. Le plus important était de savoir si Crivey l'avait ou non photographié dans cette tenue !

* * *

_**RAR**: Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos commentaires!  
**Angie Black**: Oui mon petit "différent" est réglé. Mais cette fois ci, même si j'apprécie plus le personnage, je le fais souffrir tout autant! Merci à toi!  
**Eiliss**: Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale, je ne suis pas encore complétement folle! Il s'agit en fait de défis crées par les FDFF! Je ne fais qu'y répondre!Mais parce que les défis sont interdits, il faut être discrète.Va voir dans ma bio si tu veux plus de précisions... Merci à toi en tout cas!  
**Fabiola de Foubabil-Fafouin**: Tiens c'est bizarre dans mes cours aussi! Ce serait merveilleux mais un peu trop irréaliste malheureusement! _


	5. Harry survivra au tome 7 mais ne deviend...

**Harry survivra au tome 7 mais ne deviendra pas adulte  
**_En 100 mots  
Même principe que pour les histoires précédentes!  
__  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR_

Dans nos cœurs

« Papa, raconte moi encore l'histoire de Harry ! » Ronald Weasley sourit et s'assit au bord du lit. « Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon comme les autres… »

C'était toujours la même histoire et pourtant il ne se lassait jamais.

« Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter vainquit Voldemort. »  
« Mais Papa, il est mort Harry ! Pourquoi on dit qu'il a gagné ? »  
« Harry n'est pas mort, ma chérie, pas tant qu'il y aura sur Terre des gens qui comme toi croiront en son existence et en son pouvoir. Et si un jour, on a à nouveau besoin de lui, il reviendra parmi nous, une nouvelle fois. »

**RAR**: _Comme toujours merci à tous! Ce défi est le dernier que j'ai écris et je pense que malheureusement vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour les suivants ( mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre, c'est promis!)  
_**Fabiola de Foubabil-Fafouin** : _Effectivement c'est une image assez effroyable... mais aussi complétement irréaliste! C'est en lisant ta rewiew que je me suis rendue compte que deux petis mots avaient été éffacés et que sans eux le texte devenait incompréhensible! Je suis désolée et j'espère quand le relisant maintenant tu le comprendras mieux...  
_**beru ou bloub**: _Merci pour les encouragements!J'espère que tu es finalement parvenu à remettre en ligne toutes tes réponses. Je crois que oui d'ailleurs puisque j'ai vu que tu avais publié une nouvelle réponse!  
_**Angie Black** : _(Morte de rire devant son ordi) Je suis contente que tu ne te sois pas découragée en voyant qu'on ne pouvait pas rewiewer et que tu ais réussi à y arriver. Merci beaucoup!  
_


End file.
